Tan lejos
by JoeKS
Summary: Adaptación de "So far away" de la superultra genial LittlePie. Cada miembro de Misterio a la Orden, cada persona que pasa por la calle, todos notan que algo desconocido causa que la tristeza se apodere de Shaggy. Pero ese algo... no es lo que todos piensan. Una de las mejores historias de Scooby, con sucesos inesperados, romance y acción. ¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Nota del autor: ¡Qué onda gente fanfictionera!

Cómo me encanta el fanfiction: ¡es una forma divertida y entretenida de hacer literatura e insentivar la lectura en los jóvenes! Por eso, les traigo un pequeño multi-chapter, a sólo unas cuantas horitas de ver el nuevo episodio de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S. A. que se estrena en CN Latinoamérica. En serio, la serie se está poniendo fuerte e intensa, si no la han visto simplemente no han vivido :)

Esta es una de las mejores historias de Scooby, como siempre escribo sobre mi pareja favorita y la de muchos (no me van a decir que soy el único que quiere que vuelvan a estar juntos :D) ojalá les guste la adaptación. ¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!

Disclaimer: ...Scooby-Doo no me pertenece. Si así fuera, extiendo Misterios S. A. a 5 temporadas y hago una película animada para estrenar en cines :D. ¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

Tan lejos…

* * *

Él la miraba.

La veía sonriendo, riendo. Ella era tan hermosa. Ella pensaba que no era para nada bella, pero para él, por supuesto que lo era: era la chica más hermosa en todo el mundo entero.

Tan inteligente, tan amigable, tan tierna, tan adorable, tan… no, no, era imposible encontrar palabras que realmente pudieran describirla.

Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba hablando:

"Shaggy…, ¿Shaggy?"

"Hamm… hamm… ¿qué?" respondió él, de pronto arrancado de sus pensamientos.

"¿Tu qué piensas?", preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Esa hermosa voz… cada vez que la oía, su corazón daba un vuelco. Tan adorable…

"¿Shaggy?"

"Hammmm… hammm sí, ¿qué pienso de qué?"

"Sobre donde deberíamos ir a comer," dijo ella.

"No lo sé. Ustedes elijan."

Fred, Scooby, Vilma y Daphne se miraron. Este no era el Shaggy que ellos conocían.

En los últimos meses, algo en él había cambiado. Después de resolver el misterio del fantasmasauro, algo le había pasado. Ya no era el chico alegre y entusiasta, el flaquito que siempre bromeaba y tenía hambre.

Comer, reír y pasarla bien, así era Shaggy. Y él probablemente pensó que los demás no se darían cuenta, o que lo atribuirían al problema de valentía que tuvo durante ese misterio.

Pero ellos lo conocían demasiado bien. Habían vivido con él tiempo suficiente para notarlo. Sabían que estaba triste, o al menos deprimido por algo. Últimamente cuando todos se sentaban a comer en la cabaña de la almeja o en la fuente de sodas, parecía como si Shaggy no estuviera con ellos, si no en otra parte, lejos, tan lejos.

"Shaggy ¿estás bien?" preguntó Fred.

Shaggy se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban mirando, y trató de sonreír.

"Sí, estoy bien amigos, no pasa nada".

Pero todos sabían que él estaba mintiendo. Claro que pasaba algo pero ¿qué podían hacer para ayudar?

Nada, porque ya habían tratado de preguntarle y no obtuvieron respuesta. No podían hacer nada hasta que Shaggy les dijera por qué estaba tan triste.

El resto del día, Shaggy trató de actuar normalmente, como si todo estuviera bien, sin dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Por ratos la veía disimuladamente, intentando captar una mirada de sus maravillosos, profundos ojos castaños, brillando, detrás de sus enormes anteojos.

Y su nombre… oh por Dios, su nombre era la más bella palabra del mundo. Le daba escalofríos, cuando lo decía, cuando lo susurraba:

Vilma.

Vilma, Vilma, Vilma. Vilma… era tan hermosa.

Y ahora, estaba echado en su cama, sin haberse puesto el pijama, pensando, pensando en ella mientras la luna brillaba a través de la ventana. No sabía cuándo había comenzado a sentir esto por ella.

Se había dado cuenta, desde hace mucho tiempo, de que la amaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. La quería, como más que una amiga, mucho más, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Recordó aquel día, el día en que habían resuelto el misterio del caballero negro. Habían salido del museo muy tarde, casi de madrugada, algo fatigados por tanta persecución. No habían tenido tiempo para dormir, habían estado despiertos todo el día y toda la madrugada.

Todos caminaban, entre bostezos, hacia la Máquina del Misterio. De repente, sin aviso alguno, Vilma se quedó dormida mientras caminaba, se le fue el cuerpo y cayó dormida, justo en los brazos de Shaggy, quien por suerte estaba a su lado en ese momento.

Y fue él quien la cargó hasta la camioneta, mirando su carita todo el tiempo y casi desmayándose de la impresión, porque en verdad era tan bella y dulce, dormidita en sus brazos, parecía tan pequeñita mientras se abrazaba a su pecho. Ya había sentido un cosquilleo en el alma cuando la cargó para salvarla del caballero negro, cuando ella había perdido sus anteojos y lo estaba confundiendo con él.

Nadie notó que Shaggy se había sonrojado. Nadie escuchó su corazón, latiendo fuerte y rápidamente.

Ese día, Shaggy se dio cuenta de que la amaba de verdad. Pero en ese mismo momento, la tristeza lo había golpeado, tan profundo, rompiendo su corazón en pedazos. Porque sabía que ella nunca podría amarlo.

Es decir, eran tan diferentes: ella era valiente, inteligente, bonita y mucho más. ¿Y él? Sólo era un miedoso, un chico bobo, ni siquiera era guapo ni nada, sólo era un flaquito sin músculos y no tenía nada que ofrecerle. ¿Triste? Por supuesto, pero cierto, dolorosamente cierto. Duele amar a alguien, sabiendo perfectamente que nunca serás correspondido.

Se levantó lentamente, y fue a abrir la ventana. Esa noche, la luna había decidido alumbrar el cielo de California.

El adolescente se quedó allí, mirando la luna, tan lejos de su ventana. Pronto, y sin que él lo notara, una lluvia de lágrimas silenciosas comenzó a caer de sus ojos, recordándole su presente, nublándole el futuro.

Porque él sabía, que era más fácil tocar la luna que llegar a su corazón.

* * *

A/N: Si esto no les conmovió... esperen a que lean el resto. Como ven, me gusta incorporar situaciones de las películas que me gustan de Scooby. La leyenda del fantasmasauro no me gustó mucho, su comedia es buena y Shaggy estuvo grandioso (¡APLAUSOS PARA ARTURO MERCADO!) pero ¿Vilma fijándose en otro? por favor, ese truco es muy viejo, muchos guionistas le dan a Vilma un interés romántico para que sea el villano de la peli y al final ella nunca termina con ninguno. ¿no les parece raro? es como si los escritores trataran de decirnos que Vilma no puede estar con nadie más que no sea Shaggy. (Ojalá...)

Luego subo el otro capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces amigos!

Joe


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: ¿Qué hubo, Scooby fans?

Yo no soy como muchos usuarios que ruegan por reviews, pero me sirven para saber qué piensan de la historia.

Bueno, les traigo el segundo capítulo a ver que tal. La historia se va a poner buena, sólo esperen... ¡LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

* * *

Tan lejos

Capítulo 2

* * *

Se quedó ahí hasta que la luna desapareció y el sol se asomó en el cielo.

Otra noche sin dormir. Otra interminable noche agonizando, pensando, llorando, otra maldita noche sin dormir. Simplemente genial.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la sala de la casa. Eran las cinco de la mañana, así que los otros aún estarían durmiendo. El papá de Fred pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su oficina en el ayuntamiento de Gruta de Cristal, así que los chicos tenían la casa para ellos solos. Bueno, tampoco es que quisieran irse a sus casas (sus padres no estaban, digamos, tan contentos de que resolvieran misterios…). Por eso se quedaban a dormir en la casa de Fred por largos períodos de tiempo. Ya hasta tenían sus cuartos para cada uno. Al papá de Fred no le importaba, la casa era lo suficientemente grande después de todo.

Shaggy se sentó en el cómodo sofá. A fuera, el sonido del amanecer golpeaba y sacudía las hojas de los árboles. Trató de ver televisión, de distraerse, de alejar de su mente sus sentimientos aunque sea por un rato.

Y no funcionó.

Se puso los zapatos y salió a fuera, poniéndose su abrigo porque hacía mucho frío. Había sólo una cosa que le serviría en este momento… correr.

Correr siempre funcionaba. ¿la mejor táctica para escapar de un monstruo o un pirata fantasma? Correr. ¿La mejor técnica para huir de una bruja o un zombie? ¡Correr!

Correr era la solución… o por lo menos, eso es lo que su mente le decía. Y ya tenía práctica suficiente. Había empezado a salir a correr una semana después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Vilma. Eso, sin mencionar que Shaggy era el mejor equilibrista de toda la secundaria.

Comenzó a correr, sin rumbo. Un trote ligero y desesperado, sintiendo el frío en su rostro, su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Escuchando su respiración agitada, que bloqueaba todo ruido a su alrededor, sin pensar en nada más, solo concentrándose en poner un pie frente al otro.

No pensar, solo correr.

Como imitando su estado de ánimo, los cielos se abrieron y dejaron caer sus lágrimas.

Al principio solo eran gotitas chiquitas. Pero luego esas gotitas se convirtieron en una lluvia torrencial. Las grandes gotas le oscurecían el abrigo. Pero siguió corriendo. La lluvia coincidía con sus sentimientos.

Pero esta vez, correr no resultaría.

Se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ella? ¿De ella, justamente de ella, de la única chica que nunca podría alcanzar?

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a un viejo que lo veía pasar.

Él siempre había soñado con enamorarse y ser feliz, ¿pero por qué diablos tenía que enamorarse de alguien con quien nunca podría estar?

Su cabello estaba empapado y caía sobre su frente, nublándole los ojos. su abrigo se pegaba a su piel, sus zapatos estaban llenos de agua helada. Parecía como si se hubiera olvidado del tiempo y de todo. No recordaba ni a qué hora había empezado a correr, pero él era capaz de correr mucho sin darse cuenta.

Cuando volvió a la casa, eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Podía oír a sus amigos sentados en la cocina, desayunando y conversando. Decidió no ir con ellos, esta mañana no estaba de humor para sonreír.

Sólo quería subir a su cuarto y llorar las lágrimas que le quedaban sin molestar a nadie. Pero cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para irse, una ráfaga de viento cerró la puerta con un sonido fuerte, y Scooby se dio cuenta de que alguien había llegado. Salió a recibir a su amigo con un abrazo que lo tumbó al suelo, moviendo la cola y lamiéndole la cara.

"¡Scooby… está bien, a mí también me alegra verte amigo… ya, quítate, deja levantarme", dijo Shaggy, empapado y temblando de frío.

"Dime Shaggy, ¿acaso estás completamente loco?"

Era Vilma, que había venido también a recibirlo. Shaggy la miró, sonriendo y preguntándole con la mirada de qué estaba hablando. A Vilma se le habían esfumado todos sus pensamientos…, quizás porque sabía que Shaggy no estaba fingiendo la sonrisa. A ella le gustaba su sonrisa, le hacía sentir un calor en su pecho….

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Vilma?", le preguntó Shaggy, volviéndola a la realidad.

"¿Que por qué te lo pregunto? Mira, está lloviendo. ¡Hay agua cayendo del cielo, mucha agua, y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que salir a correr en la lluvia por más de 3 horas! ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte?"

"Pues… no, no quiero, pero me dieron ganas de salir a correr", dijo Shaggy, confundido por su reacción.

Confundido… pero alegre también. Ella se preocupaba por él! Ella estaba preocupada de que se enfermara! Luego Vilma dijo:

"Bueno, no importa. Quieres desayunar?"

La felicidad de Shaggy se le bajó en segundos. Bueno, tal vez a Vilma no le importaba mucho lo que hiciera….

"Está bien Vilma. Pero ¿hamm… me dejas cambiarme de ropa primero? luego bajo a tomar desayuno con ustedes…".

"Oh… claro, Shaggy", dijo ella, y regresó a la cocina seguida por Scooby, que había oído toda la conversación con una sonrisa cómplice y confundida a la vez.

Dos minutos después, Shaggy llegó y se sentó con ellos en la cocina. Había tratado de secarse el pelo con una toalla, y ahora lo traía todo despeinado.

"Oh, su cabello está todo mojado y desordenado… se ve tan lindo…", pensó Vilma distraídamente, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. ¡Cielos!

No, no, ella no necesitaba este tipo de pensamientos ahora… no cuando Winsor acababa de salir de la cárcel y….

Vilma fue sacada de sus pensamientos por los estornudos de Shaggy.

"Te advertí que te ibas a resfriar", dijo la castaña, sonriendo porque tenía razón. "Salir a correr fue una mala idea".

"¿Bromeas? Jajaja, no soy la clase de persona que se enferma así no más. Sólo por salir a dar un pequeño viajecito a través de la lluvia…" rió Shaggy… y volvió a estornudar.

Vilma volvió a sonreír… ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

A/N: ¡Tan tan tan taaaaan…!

Winsor… esa no la vieron venir ¿verdad?

¿Quieren saber qué más va a pasar? Entonces... DÍGANMELO EN SUS COMENTARIOS! Vamos, esa cajita que dice "Type your review here" no está por gusto... díganme qué piensan para poder subir otro capítulo bien rápido.

Pronto, más historias para ustedes. ¡Saludos! Y no se pierdan Scooby-Doo! Misterios S. A. por Cartoon Network, los lunes a las 20:00 horas y los sábados a las 3:30 PM. ¡La segunda temporada está de lujo y ahora lo pasan en HD widescreen!

Joe.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Perdí el acceso a mi cuenta... PERO YA LO RECUPERÉ! Así que actualizo inmediatamente.

Disfruten y dejen sus comentarios a la salida.

* * *

"Ha-Ha-Ha- Hey ¿qué te parece? ¡no estornudé esta vez!", decía Shaggy, sus ojos felices y llenos de vida. Sí, estaba enfermo, por increíble que parezca (SARCASMO MODE OFF).

Ahora estaba echado en su cama (Scooby a sus pies) mientras Vilma le tomaba la temperatura por enésima vez en el día.

Pero el resfriado de Shaggy tenía algo extraño: parecía que lo hacía más feliz. La mayoría de personas enfermas pasan todo el día durmiendo frente a la tele, sin ganas de levantarse ni siquiera para comer. Shaggy se pasaba todo el día sentado o recostado en su cama, con sus amigos alrededor, riendo y bromeando como hacía siempre. Era el mismo Shaggy de toda la vida, el que todos conocían. ¡Ya no estaba triste!

Al notar este cambio, los demás trataron de averiguar qué cosa era lo que hacía a Shaggy tan feliz.

Vilma recordaba lo que ella y los chicos habían hablado, mientras le preparaban el desayuno.

"Tal vez es porque come más", dijo Daphne, mirando distraídamente el color de sus cabellos reflejado en la ventana.

"No lo creo, sigue comiendo como antes", dijo Vilma.

"Quizá le gusta quedarse en cama todo el tiempo".

"Si así fuera no hubiese salido a correr, Fred. No, tiene que ser otra cosa…", murmuró la pequeñita, su voz en un susurro.

Y claro que había una razón… pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía ni lo había pensado. Ni Fred, ni Daphne, ni Vilma (que era la más lista de todos) ni siquiera Scooby que conocía a Shaggy de toda la vida. El único que lo sabía era el mismo Shaggy.

En realidad, él no había querido enfermarse, pero este resfriado trajo consigo cosas muy buenas e inesperadas. Claro, tenía su parte mala como el irritante dolor de garganta, los estornudos, la nariz…, pero había una cosa por la que Shaggy estaría enfermo toda su vida:

Los cuidados de Vilma.

Le preparaba el desayuno, el almuerzo, la cena y cualquier tipo de comida que deseara su estómago, digo, su corazón. Le tomaba la temperatura y tocaba su frente, preguntándole "¿Cómo te sientes?" con esa mirada de preocupación iluminando sus castaños ojos.

Amaba este momento. Amaba sus ojos. Los amaba cuando le miraban, preocupados por él, pero sobre todo, los amaba cuando ella reía. Así que trataba de hacerla reír. Y a menudo lo conseguía. Otras veces la chica lo miraba raro y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

Vilma tenía una risa maravillosa.

Pero su sonido no era lo que a Shaggy más le gustaba, si no que cuando ella reía, sus ojos, esos ojitos que tanto adoraba, se iluminaban, no tan resplandecientes como el sol, pero igual de bonitos y encantadores.

Pero ahora su mirada estaba llena de preocupación mientras le tomaba la temperatura, que aún seguía alta. En sus ojos, una mirada extraña y ansiosa luchaba por escapar.

"¿Qué te pasa, Shaggy?", preguntó Vilma.

Shaggy se sorprendió. ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿De que él se había enamorado… de ella?

No, no podía ser. Si así fuera ella lo hubiese enfrentado directamente. No tenía sentido.

"Bueno, es que estoy resfriado, no sé si lo has notado", dijo Shaggy sonriendo. Bien, estaba salvado.

"No, no me refiero a eso y tú lo sabes. Has estado actuando extraño últimamente, desde que resolvimos el misterio del fantasmasauro, creo. Pero no es por lo que pasó con tu hipnosis y tu dosis de valentía, tú y yo hablamos de eso y me quedó claro que no es por eso. Tu podrás pensar que yo y los demás no nos damos cuenta, pero te equivocas. Y ahora tú, Norville Shaggy Rogers, me vas a decir en este momento qué rayos te está pasando! ¡Vamos, estoy esperando!".

Había usado su nombre completo. La cosa iba en serio. Si no le decía algo, ella se iba a molestar con él y nadie quiere que pase eso. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

¿Qué? ¡No, no podía!

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

¡No, no podía decírselo y arruinar su amistad!

Pero, y si acaso ella también… no, olvídenlo.

No podía decirle, y ni siquiera podía mentir. Vilma lo conocía demasiado bien y se daría cuenta. Así que… tenía que decirlo. ¡Maldición tenía que decirlo!

"Caracoles, no creí que el momento llegaría tan rápido. Bueno, salga lo que salga… ahí voy.", pensó, antes de tomar aliento para darse valor.

"Hem… este… bueno… bueno Vilma", comenzó nerviosamente. "Tu… tu sa… sabes que yo… que yo siempre he si… sido tu mejor amigo… pero… bueno… yo… yo entenderé si ya no me qui… qui… quieres hablar luego de lo que te voy a decir".

Vilma le miraba a los ojos. Ya no quería escuchar lo que Shaggy iba a contarle si eso ponía en peligro su amistad… pero no pudo hablar. La ansiedad consumía las ideas flotando en su cerebro.

"Bueno, Vilma, lo que pasa es que yo… yo… yo…"

Pero justo cuando Shaggy iba a confesarlo todo, la puerta se abrió.

"Vilma, te llaman por telé… ay, ¿interrumpí algo? Lo siento soy invisible, síganle".

Dios Daphne. Cuando quieres hacer una situación incómoda nadie te gana…

"Oh… creo que voy a contestar el teléfono. Ahora regreso Shaggy", dijo Vilma y salió corriendo del cuarto, aliviada de no haber podido oír lo que Shaggy iba a decirle.

"Sí… ham… yo me voy a ver si mi pelo es rojo… jijiji… ¡ahí te ves!", dijo Daphne y cerró la puerta.

Cuando estuvo completamente solo, Shaggy apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Su garganta estaba increíblemente seca. Necesitaba tomar algo para calmarse. Ahora.

No había nada de agua en su cuarto… tendría que bajar a la cocina. Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina, apoyándose en la baranda para no caerse. Cuando se ponía de pie se le debilitaba el cuerpo… y a él le encantaba estar activo, saltar y correr. Que se vaya al infierno el que inventó las enfermedades.

Fred y Daphne también estaban en la cocina, sentados junto a la ventana conversando, cuando entró Shaggy a servirse agüita.

De pronto, Vilma entró de golpe, su pelo volando en todas direcciones.

"¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Adivinen lo que me pasó!"

"Vilma ¿por qué no nos…?" empezó a decir Daphne. Cuando Vilma se emocionaba mucho por algo…

"¡Sólo adivinen por todos los cielos!"

"Hammm… ¿decidiste dejarte crecer el pelo? ¡Oh recórcholis yo te arreglo!" dijo Daphne.

"Ni en un millón de años amiga", dijo Vilma sonriendo.

"A ver… ¿conseguiste voletos para ir a ver a las Hechiceras?" trató Fred.

"Psssh, ya quisiera!"

"¡Descubriste que tienes unos ojos preciosos!"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron todos. Nadie notó el rubor que coloreó las mejillas de la pequeñita.

"Hamm lo siento, no dije nada no dije nada. Sigue con lo que ibas a decirnos, Vilma", dijo Shaggy, bebiéndose su agua y sirviéndose otro vaso rápidamente.

"¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo? Ustedes no saben lo que pasó así que se los diré de una vez: ¡Yo… yo… tengo una cita! Tengo una cita!".

"¡Oh, Vilma…!", dijo Daphne, cuando de pronto su voz fue interrumpida por dos sonidos.

el sonido de vidrios rotos, del vaso de Shaggy estrellándose contra el suelo, y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

* * *

A/N: ...Y ahora qué va a pasar?

Estoy tratando de hacer a Daphne como en Misterios S.A... santo Dios esta chica es hilarante, definitivamente se está volviendo mi personaje favorito. Les juro que las otras series y películas hicieron que Daphne me dejara de gustar un poco (¿artes marciales? ¿usar maquillaje para resolver problemas? WTF? ¿qué tenían en la cabeza los productores?) pero esta serie le devolvió todas sus características originales a Daphne y la hizo cien mil veces más divertida.

Este capítulo está dedicado al gran Arturo Mercado (el que no sepa quién es Arturo Mercado no merece llamarse fan de Scooby-Doo :)). Bueno, en realidad todo lo que escribo lo hago con los actores de voz en mente... ¿qué sería de Scooby-Doo sin su incomparable doblaje? Gracias Sensaciones Sónicas.

Tengo más historias para ustedes... sólo pido reviews. Prometo actualizar más seguido pero sin reviews no dan ganas de publicar nada... sólo digo .

Antes de irme... no se pierdan Scooby-Doo, ¡estrenos desde el 4 de febrero a las 11:00 AM por CN! La temporada se pone cada vez más intensa. ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

Joe


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ...OK, puedo explicar por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar esto... pero sé que no quieren excusas si no la historia, así que actualizo. Hoy termino esta historia y subiré las demás que tengo pronto. Prometo subir fics más seguido, las historias de esta sección van a aumentar en calidad... y en cantidad. Se los prometí y no pienso fallar.

¡Lean y comenten a la salida!

* * *

Todos miraron asombrados al vaso destruido, el vidrio hecho trizas en el piso de la cocina. Shaggy ya no estaba allí. La puerta de su cuarto fue cerrada con fuerza.

"Hey, ¿pero qué le pasa a Shaggy ahora?"

Vilma pasaba uno de sus dedos por el borde de sus anteojos. "Sí, es raro. Todo el día estuvo feliz, y ahora…" dijo, pero se calló. No, no podía ser.

De pronto, una idea pasó por la cabeza de Daphne. ¿Acaso…?

"¡Eres tú!", exclamó, señalando a su pequeña amiga.

"¿Qué soy yo?" preguntó Vilma, la inocencia clara en su vocecita.

"Tú eres la que lo hace estar feliz, triste y molesto y todo."

"¿De qué hablas Daphne? ¡Yo nunca le hice nada a Shaggy!" protestó Vilma.

"Ay Vilma, lo hiciste sin querer, sin darte cuenta".

"OK Daphne. No sé qué locuras estés pensando así que ¿me podrías explicar de qué hablas por favor?"

"Ay Vilma, ¿es que no es obvio? ¡Él está enamorado de ti!"

"¿Qué?" exclamaron Vilma y Fred a la vez. Daphne sólo sonrió.

"Sólo piénsalo bien, Vilma. Vamos Freddy," dijo Daphne, tomando al rubio de la mano para sacarlo de allí.

"Oye ¿pero adonde?"

"¡Sólo ven conmigo Fred!"

Y luego la pelirroja y Fred dejaron la cocina.

Vilma al fin quedó a solas, confundida la mente. "No, Daphne tiene que estar bromeando. No Shaggy," dijo Vilma, incrédula, mientras sacaba una escoba y empezaba a barrer los restos de vidrio roto.

No. Claro, no era posible. No había forma.

Y no era que Shaggy no pudiera enamorarse de nadie. De hecho, el alegre muchacho tenía un corazón tan grande y unos ojos tan profundos y puros como para mirar a cualquier chica afortunada… excepto ella. No, él nunca podría amar a una chica como ella. Él era gracioso, sensible, buen atleta. Lo había visto dibujar y pintar muchas veces… era excelente. Sabía tocar la guitarra y el piano (lo a veces, el sonido de sus melodías que ella escuchaba desde su cuarto eran lo único que la hacía relajarse y dormir como un ángel por las noches) y era alto y fuerte. (Bueno, no tenía músculos pero eso era lo de menos, a Vilma no le gustaban de ese tipo de todos modos). ¡Shaggy lo era todo... y ella no era nadie! Sólo era Vilma Dinkley: una chica bajita, una quinceañera diminuta e insignificante, que solo sabía estudiar y leer. Una nerd nada atractiva, a quien le gustaban las computadoras, inteligente y estudiosa, siempre con información lista en esos labios que nadie nunca había besado. ni siquiera era tan delgada, no podía llevar una vida tan libre como la de Shaggy, siempre tenía que tener un plan y para colmo, andaba perdiendo sus anteojos a cada rato. ¿Por qué Shaggy habría de fijarse en una chica como ella?

No. Shaggy enamorado de… de ella? No, imposible, No.

Así que trató de alejar este pensamiento de su mente y concentrarse en la cita de esta noche.

La cita.

Con Winsor.

Ese Winsor… era casi su clon. Había sido todo un caballero cuando se conocieron… todo lo que pensaban encajaba perfectamente. Él encajaba perfectamente con ella. Cuando tuvieron su primera cita se sorprendió porque pues… ambos estaban nerviosos, pero él se las arregló para comportarse como todo un caballero. Y claro… al final él resultó ser el culpable de las andanzas del fantasmasauro…, pero bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera. Además, cuando se lo llevaban a la cárcel, tímidamente él le había pedido volver a salir una vez que saliera… si eso no era prueba de que en verdad la quería, la castaña no tenía razones para no aceptarle. Así que cuando Winsor la llamó para invitarla a cenar, nada le impidió decirle que sí. Esa noche, se darían otra oportunidad… y Vilma no podía esperar.

Se puso a pensar sobre qué ropa iba a usar para esa noche. No podía ponerse su suéter y salir así, tenía que verse linda para Winsor. Quizá podría pedirle a Daphne que la ayude… pensándolo mejor, no gracias.

* * *

Shaggy sentía muchas cosas en ese momento. Dolor y tristeza eran las más fuertes ahora. Sentía todo… y a la vez, no sentía nada. Había enfrentado a muchos fantasmas y monstruos tantas veces… toda su vida y ahora, una cosa que supuestamente era maravillosa, lo estaba matando por dentro: el amor.

El amor. Quien quiera que haya dicho que el amor es bello, debe haber sido un completo idiota. Era como si alguien dijera que el dolor es bello. Era una tontería.

Había hecho y pasado por cosas que ningún otro hombre de su edad hubiese soportado. Había sido hipnotizado por un payaso fantasma, luchado contra un jefe indio él solo. Se había batido a duelo con espadas contra el pirata Barba Roja en un barco fantasma… ¿y todo para qué?

Nada de eso habría valido la pena si ella no hubiese estado a su lado para salvarlo de sus propios temores y ayudarle a vencerlos. Y ahora, algo que supuestamente debía ser lindo le estaba haciendo tanto daño. Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando al mundo?

Quería llorar. O mas bien lo que quería era dejar salir todo lo que sentía. Era como ser perseguido por un monstruo sabiendo que nunca podrás escapar.

Y justo eso quería: escapar, correr, no volver a ver la luz del día jamás. Normalmente, cuando se sentía triste, o cuando quería expresar sus emociones, Shaggy agarraba su guitarra, cogía un papel y un lápiz y se ponía a escribir. Cualquier cosa: frases, poesía, a veces canciones inspiradas en las melodías de los Beatles… y todo dedicado o inspirado en ella. Nadie nunca había sabido que todas esas canciones las escribía en nombre de… bueno, para expresar lo que sentía por ella. Pero en este momento, ninguna canción en el mundo alcanzaría para expresar lo que sentía. Nada podría ayudarlo esta vez. Sólo quería un camino para dejar de sufrir… ¡esto era tan injusto!

Agarró todo lo que sentía, y lo encerró en su puño. Luego levantó el puño y tocó con él la pared. Una y otra vez. Cada vez con más fuerza… hasta que el toque se convirtió en golpes. Y no se detuvo. No paró de golpear hasta que un sonido de huesos rotos y un dolor agudo le hicieron reaccionar.

Y se miró la mano: estaba cubierta de sangre. Una mirada a la pared se lo confirmó: líquido rojo la cubría. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… no podía creerlo… pero su mente no registraba sus acciones. Se arrojó al suelo, corrió hacia el baño… le habían venido unas ganas horribles de bomitar. Luego, regresó a su cuarto y el suelo volvió a darle la bienvenida. Si antes no se sentía enfermo… ahora sí, y lo peor era que aún no había sacado toda la tristeza y frustración de su sistema. Tenía que hacer algo.

Quería llorar, porque sabía que eso lo haría sentirse mejor. Quería llorar, pero no le quedaban más lágrimas. Así que gritó.

Gritó. Como había gritado de terror la vez en que se asustó y los chicos tuvieron que llevarlo al doctor. Gritó, dejando salir todas las emociones que había en él. Gritó, como si su vida fuera a terminar en ese momento. Gritó, porque quería morir, morir y no sentir nada nunca más. Gritó, dejando salir todas las emociones que había en él. Gritó para liberar su mente, simplemente -

Gritó.

"¿Shaggy?"

Vilma estaba parada en la puerta, una mirada aterrada en sus ojos.

Dejó de gritar y la miró. Llevaba una hermosa camisa naranja de manga larga. Tenía una falda roja, más corta que la que ella siempre usaba, y en vez de sus zapatos, tenía puestas unos tacones que la hacían verse más alta de lo normal.

No quería hablar. No, no ahora, con nadie, y mucho menos con ella. Así que se levantó del piso y salió corriendo.

"¡Cielos!" murmuró ella. Lo que había visto la había dejado paralizada. Quería correr tras él y preguntarle mil cosas… pero el sonido del timbre la detuvo. Sus pies reaccionaron… y Vilma fue a abrir.

Ahí estaba Winsor, más alto, guapo e inteligente que nunca. Chaqueta azul brillante, esos pantalones y zapatos negros le quedaban muy bien. Y Vilma le sonrió.

* * *

Fue una noche muy bonita. Incluso fue mejor que su primera cita. Rieron mucho, conversaron de paleontología (que era la especialidad del muchacho) y de los diferentes tipos de huesos de dinosaurios… y coincidieron en todo. Les desagradaba la misma comida, tenían gustos similares… y Vilma no olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaban sus fosas nasales.

Al terminar de cenar, ambos habían salido del restaurante por la puerta de atrás, y se habían detenido al lado de una calle. Winsor dijo que desde allí, los rayos lunares iluminaban mejor sus ojos, y Vilma volvió a sentir esas cosquillitas que sintió la primera vez que vió al mirar sus ojos.

Vilma miró al cielo, y empezó a identificar las constelaciones de estrellas… y de pronto, Winsor la estaba besando.

Fue todo tan rápido… su mente no registró lo que estaba pasando hasta que las manos del joven paleontólogo se dejaron sentir. Al comienzo ella se sorprendió, y luego quiso disfrutarlo. Pero Winsor estaba besando más fuerte a cada momento, y Vilma empezó a sentirse un poco mal… ya sabía que no debía confiar en villanos que por un lado controlan fantasmasauros y por otro te enamoran.

"¡Suéltame!" trató de decir, pero no podía hablar.

Winsor oyó su murmuyo. "Tranquila Vilma, ahora que salí de la cárcel te quiero más… y ahora vas a probarme que no me has olvidado," dijo Patric, metiendo una de sus manos bajo la camisa de Vilma. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero Winsor la mantenía contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar.

"Vamos amor, no te resistas que tú también quieres," murmuró el muchacho, deslizando su otra mano bajo la falda de la pequeña. La mente de Vilma se aceleró… ¿cómo era posible que creyera que Winsor tenía buenas intenciones? ¡los villanos son siempre villanos! ¡Winsor pudo haber fingido estar enamorado de ella cuando resolvieron el misterio del fantasmasauro para no ser descubierto, y ahora que había salido de prisión, volvía para ganar lo que quería… y ella había caído en la trampa como una completa ingenua! ¡Tenía que hacer algo… y ahora!

Una persona pasó por el callejón. Vilma trató de pedir auxilio, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un pequeño grito ahogado, antes que una de las manos de Winsor le impidiera hablar.

La mano que estaba tocándole los senos ahora le estaba cubriendo la boca, y su otra mano estaba deslizándose por uno de sus muslos, metiéndola debajo de su falda y subiendo… subiendo… cada vez más. OK, aesto se puso peor.

Vilma entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida. No podía hacer nada, y nadie iba a venir a ayudarla. ¡Sus amigos creían que estaba en una hermosa cita pasándola bien, no siendo forzada en un callejón por un desgraciado que decía amarla!

Y cerró los ojos, esperando que eso no le estuviera pasando en la vida real. Pero no era así. Esto era real, horriblemente real.

Y la mano de Winsor había llegado donde ella temía.

* * *

A/N: Tan tan taaaaan... CLIFFHANGER!

Los que han visto la película del fantasmasauro entenderán mejor la historia. ¡Yo sabía que ese Winsor no era bueno, desde que ví esa peli el tipo me dió mala onda!

Ahora actualizo. Mientras tanto, los comentarios ayudan :)

¡Y no se pierdan los últimos episodios de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. todos los viernes a las 8:30 y sábados a las 9:00 AM por Cartoon Network! Sinceramente, la mejor serie de Scooby-Doo de todos los tiempos.

Joe


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Lo prometido es deuda... cuando termine este, subo un fic de Fred y Daphne (uno de los pocos que tengo a la mano :D)

¡Lean y... sus comentarios a la salida!

* * *

Shaggy yacía tendido sobre el suelo de su cuarto. No se había movido en lo que parecieron horas.

Y en su mente sólo había lugar para una palabra:

Vilma.

Podía mirar al techo, a las paredes, al suelo, a todos lados. Pero sus ojos se negaban a ver otra silueta que no fuera la de Vilma.

Veía su pelo, moviéndose alrededor de sus mejillas, como si jugara con ellas un juego que nadie más que él podía entender.

Veía sus ojos profundos, verdes, brillantes y siempre misteriosos, mirada oculta tras el vidrio de esos adorables anteojos.

Veía su ropa, naranja y roja, resplandeciente. Adulando su cuerpo.

Veía… veía… veía a Vilma….

Y la imaginó, y la vió, hasta que ya no pudo estar así por más tiempo. Tenía que despejarse… olvidarse… volver a ser el mismo… por mucho que le costara. Quizá algo de aire fresco le ayudaría…

Se levantó y dejó su cuarto. Estaba oscuro, aunque extrañamente tivio. Lo sintió a penas abrió la puerta de la casa para salir a dar una vuelta.

Una noche nebulosa. Una noche de verano, una cálida noche agradable. El paisaje costero de Gruta de Cristal no sería suficiente para alegrarlo… torció el camino, y se adentró en la parte más urbanizada de la ciudad. Caminaba sin saber donde iba, cruzando las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Algunas personas, algunos turistas, fueron testigos de su errar sombrío. Lo miraban, y luego se ponían a conversar bajando la voz, probablemente hablando sobre él, sobre aquel adolescente tan triste que veían pasar.

No le importaba.

Sintió que con cada respiración, sus emociones volvían a estar en orden. Tal vez sería capaz de sonreír otra vez… este pensamiento se intensificó tan pronto vió un restaurante. Comer algo… bueno, tenía hambre. Había visto la fachada del lugar desde la parte de atrás… sólo necesitaría rodearlo para entrar.

Se metió por un callejón cercano para cortar camino y vió de reojo, a una pareja de adolescentes, de pie, besándose como locos.

Estaba a punto de salir del callejón, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito ahogado.

El grito no le sorprendió.

Fue la voz de la que provenía. Esa era la voz que él siempre reconocería, en cualquier parte. La voz por la que haría cualquier cosa. La voz que él amaba.

Era la voz de Vilma….

Inmediatamente dio vuelta.

Vió a un tipo, chaqueta azul de polar y pantalones negros. Pero su forma de vestir no fue la catálisis que despertó una ardiente furia en el interior de Shaggy, sino las acciones del susodicho.

Estaba apretando a Vilma contra la pared y la besaba salvajemente, con la mano bajo su falda. Vilma trataba de empujarlo, trataba de escapar, pero el tipo era muy fuerte y más alto que ella. Ojos cerrados, su cuerpo temblaba de pánico, porque las fuerzas para resistirse se le estaban yendo. Lágrimas empañaban sus anteojos. Acababa de darse cuenta de que nadie iba a venir a salvarla y no había forma de escapar.

Shaggy lo hizo sin pensar.

Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Vilma, y ella necesitaba su ayuda. Y no había tiempo de llamar a nadie… ni siquiera los policías del Sheriff estaban cerca. El único que estaba en ese lugar y en ese momento, era él y sólo él, y tenía que hacer algo.

Así que actuó.

Las manos expertas en preparar comida se convirtieron en puños. Aún le dolía la derecha por haber golpeado la pared y cuando hizo puño, sintió que algo dentro se rompía. Pero ni lo notó. Se acercó al tipo, pasos cada vez más rápidos.

"Aléjate de ella." Lo sorprendió la tranquilidad de su voz. Sonaba extrañamente calmado.

"Largo insecto, no te metas," respondió Winsor sin detenerse.

"Dije que te alejes de ella", repitió Shaggy, más fuerte esta vez.

El tipo bolteó, sin quitar sus manos de Vilma. Ella estaba llorando, en silencio, sin poder moverse.

"¿Qué pasa, algún problema?"

"¡Que te alejes de ella!", gritó Shaggy.

Y entonces le dio un fuerte puñetazo en plena nariz, gotas de sangre manchando su polar azul.

El tipo soltó a Vilma, sabiendo que no podría escapar. Ah no, ahora sí estaba furioso. Miró al tipo a la cara… y lo reconoció: era Shaggy, ese entrometido que le arruinó el plan con su estúpida valentía. Ese adolescente que terminó siendo el héroe y salvándolos a todos… uno de los que le descubrió y arruinó sus planes con Vilma.

¿Pero qué problema tenía ese maldito hippy? Bueno, sería fácil deshacerse de él.

Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, sabiendo que era un área sensible. Un golpe directo dolía lo bastante como para distraer al oponente y hasta hacerlo bomitar.

El dolor fue inmediato. Shaggy no sintió nada. Su único pensamiento era Vilma, ni siquiera estaba asustado, mas bien estaba furioso. Con una furia profunda, una ira salvaje. Toda la frustración que había venido acumulando todo este tiempo invadía su cuerpo… y era el momento de soltarla de una vez… contra este infeliz que le había hecho daño a su Vilma. Así que simplemente, agarró a Winsor y, sin siquiera notar quién era, empezó a golpearlo por todas partes.

En la cabeza, en el pecho, en las piernas, el estómago, no importaba. Lo único que importaba era golpear, golpear y liberar toda la intensa rabia que tenía dentro.

Fue la sideración nerviosa producto de su interior… era como ser valiente otra vez, sólo que sin lo de la hipnósis. Shaggy no sabía pelear, y si todo hubiera ocurrido en circunstancias normales Winsor podía haberle ganado fácilmente. Pero la experiencia golpeando a todos esos motociclistas le había enseñado a golpear con destreza en puntos que debilitaran a su oponente. Winsor sabía defenderse también y, después de un tiempo, la cara de Shaggy estaba cubierta de sangre. Pero Shaggy no sentía el dolor. Sólo le importaba hacerle daño por atreverse a tocarla. Y así fue como Shaggy convirtió a Patric en trapeador, y limpió el piso con él.

Patric no sabía de donde Shaggy había sacado su valentía, pero no se iba a quedar ahí para averiguarlo. A penas algunas personas empezaron a acercarse al callejón, el paleontólogo se levantó y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo… no sin antes golpear al hippy en la frente para distraerlo.

* * *

Vilma no podía creer lo que veía.

Sus ojos le mandaban mensajes a su cerebro, pero no podía procesar lo que sus anteojos le mostraban. OK, Winsor la había utilizado y luego había querido abusar de ella, pero un chico había venido a salvarla y Winsor lo había golpeado. Pero ese no era el punto, porque aquel chico era… era… ¿Shaggy?

Shaggy.

Vilma nunca lo había visto pelear. Nunca había visto a alguien tan furioso en toda su vida. ¿Shaggy peleando? ¿Shaggy, la persona más cobarde que Vilma conocía, el chico sonriente de Misterio a la Orden, que lo resolvía todo con paz y amor?

Vilma había querido ayudarlo pero no pudo moverse, estaba demasiado chocada por lo que Winsor había intentado hacerle… y por ver a Shaggy haciendo algo que nunca imaginó. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Winsor había huido, dejando a Shaggy en el suelo. Parece que la suerte que su mejor amigo siempre había tenido lo había vuelto a salvar.

Y entonces vió a Shaggy, tendido en el piso. Trató de hablar, de decir algo, pero lo único que dejó sus labios fue un pequeño murmullo. Lo intentó otra vez y ahora…

"¿Shaggy?" Ahí estaba su voz, había regresado.

"Ham… estás bien?", dijo, y luego pensó que esa era la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Por supuesto que Shaggy no estaba bien.

Vilma de repente pudo moverse, y lo primero que hizo fue correr a su lado. Arrodillándose, lo vió sonreír. Su cara estaba llena de sangre y le debía doler todo el cuerpo, pero aún así estaba sonriendo.

Le estaba sonriendo a ella.

"Oh, Shaggy… tú… yo…"

No pudo seguir. De pronto sintió que comenzaba a llorar. Lloraba, dejando salir todas sus emociones. Se movió, para que Shaggy pudiera descansar apoyado en su regazo. Trató de hablar otra vez, pero él le puso el dedo en los labios.

Y luego, él murmuró:

"Vilma yo… te amo."

¡Lo dijo! Lo dijo, sin importarle que esas palabras pudieran arruinar para siempre su amistad. Lo dijo sin pensarlo, lo dijo porque lo sentía, porque ya no podía callarlo más, ya no más.

Y de repente, el corazón de Vilma comenzó a hablar.

_"Eres una completa estúpida, Vilma Dinkley. Y vienes a darte cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Toda tu vida sentiste esto por él, y nunca lo quisiste aceptar. Todas estas citas solo eran distracciones, cosas para no querer admitir lo que en verdad sentías. Pero ya es tiempo de que lo hagas. No puedes seguir negándolo más". Y era cierto, todo era cierto._

Vilma lo supo en ese momento. Por cuánto tiempo lo había sentido? Ella no lo sabía. lo único que ella sabía es que estaba ahí, y estaría ahí para siempre. Así que decidió decirlo en voz alta.

"Yo también te amo, Shaggy," murmuró ella en voz baja, avergonzada por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto. Y luego, lentamente, tomó la cabeza de Shaggy y la acercó a la suya para besarlo.

* * *

A/N: ¿Ya les he dicho cuanto amo los finales felices? Pero tranquilos, sólo un capítulo más y terminamos!

REVIEW! Vamos, sé que quieren hacerlo…

Joe


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Perdón por haber puesto el último capítulo con tanta prisa... tenía que irme. Ahora sí, aquí termino el fic. Luego, quizá suba un one-shot... sí, es lo más probable.

Bueno, ojalá les guste. Pero les advierto antes de que lean: esta historia es clasificada T, para mayores de 13 años por un motivo... lean bajo su propio riesgo mis niños :)

¡Nos vemos abajo! ¡Lean!

* * *

"¡Oh, caracoles!"

Shaggy creía que esto no era verdad. No, tenía que ser un sueño. Winsor seguro lo había golpeado tan fuerte que estaba alucinando cosas imposibles.

Pero no, era la pura realidad.

Vilma Dinkley estaba besándolo.

Quería que ese momento nunca terminara. Podría haberse quedarse ahí toda su vida.

Su cabeza en el regazo de ella, los labios de ella uniéndose con los suyos en suave armonía, mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el cabello con ternura.

Ella me ama.

¿Qué? ¿me ama?

¡Sí, me ama! ¡Vilma me ama!

Ese era el único pensamiento que daba vueltas por su mente, la cual intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido sin dejar de concentrarse en la sensación de los labios de la castaña contra los suyos.

Pero todas las cosas tienen que llegar a su fin. Y el beso tenía que terminar en algún momento.

Y sus labios se separaron, despacio y con cuidado. Ninguno de ellos quería detenerse, ninguno de ellos quería dejar de besar.

Se conformaron con escuchar la respiración del otro, en ese momento las palabras estaban demás. Sólo se quedaron sentados allí, mirándose a los ojos.

Shaggy miraba extasiado a esos ojos verdes, que le mostraban un fulgor, una pureza y ¿acaso era eso felicidad en su mirada?

Vilma se perdía en el marrón de los ojos de Shaggy, también resplandecientes y con ese pequeño tinte dorado que ella amaba tanto.

Y ambos sonrieron, y esas sonrisas se encontraron mutuamente, reconociéndose una a la otra, y descubrieron que no podían detenerse.

Pero entonces, Vilma vió el rostro de Shaggy, y recordó algo:

¡Shaggy estaba lastimado! ¡Y había sangre, mucha sangre en su rostro! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

"¿Shaggy?" murmuró, su voz regresando. Sentía que Shaggy le había robado el aliento con sus labios.

"Hm-hm?"

"¿Shaggy? Shaggy, creo que… creo que deberíamos ir a la casa… ya sabes, para curarte. ¿sí?"

Shaggy no podía hablar, estaba demasiado chocado por todo, en especial, por el sabor de la boca de Vilma que aún sentía en la suya.

Al ver que Shaggy no podía levantarse, Vilma lo agarró del brazo, lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó en sus brazos. Y empezó a caminar con él hacia la casa, reconociendo el camino por las luces que alumbraban las calles, con el otro brazo de Shaggy alrededor de su cintura.

Y Vilma Dinkley, que siempre tenía su inteligencia para explicarle las cosas, no podía entender por qué se sentía tan segura y protegida ahora en la presencia de Shaggy. Era un sentimiento… maravilloso.

Algunas personas, especialmente turistas, se sorprendían, mirando pasar a una chica bajita de minifalda y con los anteojos empañados cargando a un chico alto con la cara cubierta de heridas pequeñas y algo de sangre. Pero ellos ni lo notaron.

Sólo les importaba mirarse. Shaggy casi se golpeó la cabeza con un poste por estar mirándola, a lo que ella sonrió con dulzura. Su ligera torpeza era otra de las cosas que le atraían de él.

Después de un rato, ambos llegaron a la casa de Fred, entrando sin hacer el menor ruido. Ya era muy tarde, así que los demás debían estar durmiendo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, la mesa limpia y reinaba un silencio único. Miraron el reloj que daba las 2:00 AM, y divisaron a través de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Fred, a una pelirroja muy familiar sobre su cama, enredada en los brazos del rubio, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Vilma cargó a Shaggy hasta llegar al baño, y lo sentó en el borde del murito de la ducha. Luego fue a sacar vendajes y crema para el dolor del botiquín, y empezó a curar las heridas de su rostro.

Pero a Shaggy no le importaban ni las heridas ni el dolor. Porque él sólo veía a Vilma.

La veía, con preocupación en sus ojos, mientras ella le curaba con ternura.

Deseaba que hubiera una forma de hacer que ya no se preocupara tanto… alguna manera de relajarla y relajarse él también. Ambos lo necesitaban pero, más que todo, necesitaban amarse. Él necesitaba demostrarle tantas cosas…

"¡Listo! ya terminé. ¿Te sientes mejor?" dijo ella de repente.

Shaggy intentó expresar lo que sentía… no era fácil.

"Sí, gracias. Pero…" titubeó, "Vilma yo… bueno… yo quiero hacer algo…" dijo él tímidamente, y luego trató de ponerse de pie, y extendió los brazos hacia ella. Vilma supo lo que Shaggy quería.

Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Sus labios lo buscaron con la fuerza de la pasión… y lo encontraron.

Ahora, Vilma ya no estaba preocupada. Sólo feliz, increíblemente feliz.

Avanzaron hacia la puerta, lentamente, aún besándose. Entraron al cuarto de Vilma, todavía besándose, y cayeron sobre la cama de Vilma, sin parar de besarse.

La pequeña lo besó con una fuerza… parecía que no quería dejarlo ir. Shaggy la miraba, sonriendo. Ella se separó de él, dejó escapar una risa… ¿seductora?, fue hacia la puerta del cuarto y la cerró, volviendo a la cama tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Riendo ligeramente, le sonrió a Shaggy. Y en ese momento, sus manos fueron a su cuello, mientras las manos de él se perdían en la suavidad de su pelo. Poco a poco, una de las manos de Vilma bajó, bajó hasta la camisa de Shaggy, explorando su abdomen, su pecho, deslizándose suavemente por su espalda, hasta que los dedos de ella tomaron la camisa verde que llevaba.

Y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, lentamente, como si se lo preguntara.

Shaggy se mantuvo quieto, hasta que sacó sus manos de entre los cabellos de Vilma, y sus manos, lentamente, empezaron a conocer el cuerpo de su amada… y en unos segundos, la camisa de manga larga de ella había desaparecido también.

Ella continuaba devorando sus labios, con sólo su brasier puesto, aunque eventualmente ella ya no lo consideró muy necesario. Y sus manos se deslizaron al cierre de su falda… eso tampoco sería necesario.

Ambos sabían muy bien que eso lo cambiaría todo. Después de eso, ya no podrían volver atrás. Ya no podrían ser sólo amigos, pero ellos no querían serlo más. Querían pertenecerse el uno al otro, para siempre.

Y esa noche empezó algo que habría de repetirse muchas más en el futuro. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer, así que dejaron que sus corazones hablaran, y empezaran a comprenderse.

Piel sobre piel, los labios de ella en los de él. Sintiendo sus manos en su pelo, moviéndose lentamente. Tocando, explorando su cuerpo, suavemente y con cuidado, lentas caricias ardientes.

Ahora, Shaggy sabía por qué el amor era tan bello y maravilloso….

* * *

Cuando Shaggy despertó, sintió dolor en su brazo. Entonces recordó que, sobre su brazo, un cuerpo diminuto descansaba. Podía sentir su piel desnuda y caliente, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente con cada respiración.

La miró: Vilma estaba dormida, respirando tranquilamente.

Movió su brazo libre y tocó la frente de la tierna castaña, pasando su mano por su nariz, sus ojitos, sus mejillas, y finalmente, tocando con sus dedos sus labios. Aquellos que hace unas horas había explorado de mil formas… no podía esperar a repetir esa noche… por el resto de sus días.

No quería levantarse ni alejarse de Vilma, pero su brazo le estaba doliendo una infinidad. Así que trató de moverlo, con cuidado, sin despertarla.

Pero ella abriendo sus ojitos lentamente. Shaggy se había sentado en la cama y movía el brazo para deshacerse del dolor.

Sus párpados entreabiertos, sus ojos no podían distinguir casi nada ya que no tenía puestos sus anteojos. Pero sí llegó a distinguir algo claramente: la falta de una persona a su lado en la cama, abrazándola.

Aún adormilada y sin registrar completamente la situación, la pequeña estiró una mano, agarró a Shaggy del cuello y lo tomó en sus brazos, echándolo sobre ella y dándole un beso profundo en los labios.

Listo, así estaba mejor. Ahora podría dormirse tranquilita.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir más después de eso.

Y se quedaron allí, besándose, abrazados. Así los encontró la mañana: despiertos, sus labios sumiéndose perfectamente. Transcurrieron dos horas antes de que decidieran separarse, dándose cuenta de que no podían seguir ahí echados besándose todo el día. Además, Vilma empezaba a sentir ganas de ir al baño… eso no podía esperar.

Se levantaron lentamente, sonriéndose, comunicándose de una forma tan especial y sublime que no necesitaba palabras, sólo miradas y sonrisas. Tomando sus anteojos, ella empezó a vestirse, poniéndose su ropa interior, su bra, su falda roja y suéter naranja, mientras él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la seguía con sus boxers, sus pantalones, su camisa. Shaggy a veces se acercaba a sus labios para robarle un beso, o ella, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su camisa, se subía a sus piernas y se ponía a jugar con sus labios, sonriéndole traviesamente.

Luego, ella lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia el baño. Al salir del cuarto de Vilma, se toparon con una adormilada Daphne, que se acababa de levantar.

"Mmmm… hola Vilma, hola Shagg…," empezó a decir Daphne, y luego se quedó paralizada, cuando vió que Shaggy estaba saliendo del cuarto de Vilma, y ni siquiera estaba usando sus pijamas. Se quedó congelada y sólo atinó a tomar aliento, su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Vilma miró a Shaggy y los dos se rieron.

"Hola Daphne. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Qué pasó, los ratones te comieron la lengua?" bromeó Shaggy, sonriendo.

Pero la pelirroja no podía ni hablar… y ella no fue la única porque cuando Freddy salió del baño, el cepillo de dientes que traía se le cayó de las manos por la sorpresa.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a Shaggy feliz otra vez, se sorprendió al ver las vendas en su cara, y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo estaba saliendo del… del cuarto de Vilma.

"Hammmmm… Shaggy… yo… ¿por qué tienes esas vendas en tu cara?", preguntó Freddy. Ahora sí que estaba confundido.

"Ah, es que se lastimó peleando con Winsor," dijo Vilma. Y luego agarró a Shaggy y lo metió al baño con ella, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Fred caminó hacia Daphne.

"Un segundo Daphne… ¿Vilma a caba de decir que…?"

"Sí Fred, sí lo dijo."

"¿Tú crees que ellos…?"

"Sí Freddy, totalmente."

"¿Y ahora ellos van a…?"

"Oh sí, toda la mañana."

"Oh… creo que yo mejor bajo a desayunar un rato…"

"Y yo voy contigo," respondió Daphne, iluminando la casa con una angelical y traviesa sonrisa. Porque el amor también tiene sus misterios después de todo…

* * *

Vilma estaba sonriendo. Ahora Shaggy ya no estaba triste. Por el contrario, estaba más feliz que nunca, y todos se sentían mejor. Era maravilloso que Shaggy volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Vilma le había pedido a Shaggy que se mudara con ella a su cuarto, y Shaggy ya había traído y acomodado sus cosas. Vilma decidió pintar su cuarto de otro color, no había una mejor forma de darle la bienvenida. El único problema es que… bueno, era bajita, así que tenía que subirse en un banco para poder pintar la pared.

Ya estaba terminando de pasar la brocha al lado del espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual se mirara días atrás cuando de pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Se dio vuelta y vió a Shaggy, y él la besó lo más rápido que pudo, así que ella no tuvo ni tiempo de hablar. Inmediatamente soltó la pintura… todo podía esperar… sus manos volaron al cuello de Shaggy y luego a su pelo, despeinándolo más de lo usual.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, olvidándose por completo de la pintura. Besarse era más importante… sus lenguas frotándose entre sí, sus bocas unidas apasionadamente. Shaggy tendido en el suelo, Vilma encima de él, besándolo locamente. Luego, ella dejó de besarlo, y vió su pelo y su camisa… manchados de pintura.

"¡Cielos Shaggy…" murmuró, riendo ligeramente.

Él sonrió, comparando el color de la pintura con el verde de los ojos de su mejor amiga… su amada… ahora era completamente suya.

Y así se quedaron por minutos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, encontrando en su mirada la sinceridad y confianza que había de sostener su relación por el resto de sus vidas.

Y luego, incapaces de resistir más, volvieron a unir sus labios, besándose otra vez.

* * *

A/N: ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVÍSIMO!

Jajajaja, si esta historia hubiese sido clasificada M... ¡lo que hubiese puesto! Jajajaja ¿les gustó? A mí personalmente sí pero mi opinión no importa si no la de ustedes. Allí abajito hay una cajita que dice "Escribe un comentario sobre este capítulo aquí," se las recomiendo, es muy buena :)

Todas las parejas de la serie me encantan pero a estos dos les tengo un cariño especial… cuando veía la serie original de 1969 yo pensaba que Vilma era novia de Shaggy. Hay una infinidad de escenas que lo demuestran… y considerando que Misterios S.A. es una secuela de la original, bien pudo haber pasado. Pero Fred y Daphne también me encantan, sobre todo en Misterios S.A. Daphne se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito con sus locuras xD. Sé que dije que subiría mi fic de Fred y Daphne pero… es que el único que tengo tiene bastantes capítulos y me tomaría mucho tiempo corregirlo y subirlo. Por ahora, subiré todos los one-shots que tengo… esos no toman tanto tiempo.

Y prepárense porque muy pronto… les traeré un gran proyecto. Se trata de la primera novela de Scooby-Doo escrita en lengua castellana. Prepárense y agárrense… me rogarán que la actualize cuando la suba :D

Mientras tanto… disfruten de los últimos episodios de Scooby-Doo! Misterios S.A. todos los viernes a las 8:30 AM con repeticiones los sábados a las 9:00 AM por Cartoon Network, y de paso déjenme un comentario, así sea pequeño.

¡Pronto vuelvo con más! ¡MIENTRAS TANTO COMENTEN!

Joe


End file.
